Doctor Who FFB Season 2 Episode 1 - The Shadows That Consume You
by XxxPurPleIceXxx
Summary: The Doctor finds a spaceship; this spaceship has ghosts trying to haunt all the crew members. can he save the day?
1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR WHO THE ALIENS OF SPACE (2016 – SPECIAL)

CHAPTER ONE : THE SPACESHIP

One of the mechanics, named Jimmy; fussy man, Jimmy was. Used to leave all his tools lying about for someone to trip over, Well he was in Bay two, ark eight-teen dash six thousand, two hundred and sixty-four. This spaceship is a very large one, huge in fact, could fit over three thousand jupiters, more then that probably. He was working on the gas sequences, so everybody could breath the oxygen they so needed. But a shadow crawled up behind him. He didn't notice of course – but I'm sure you would've. It blocked his light but he just passed it off as an eclipse or something akin to that.

With a claw to the face and blood dropping from wounds, the man was layed dead on the ground. There was only six other crewmembers on board and an unlucky one managed to find his corpse. This man was called Frankie, spiky brown hair similar to an anime character of some kind, the orange spacesuit similar to all other crewmembers – He was wearing that. And with a pair of blue and black socks to link his velvet pure white shoe. He raised the man's corpse to place his hands firmly undernearth the body incase he dropped it and carried him carefully to the medical bay. This spaceship was run by robots, not the smartest choice, but it was one of them. Whilst the robot was running diagnostics on the body, Frankie went to tell the others of what had happened

The Sick Bay. The Robot was fine until he ran across an error in the code, he found an unknown organ in his body. But it wasn't an organ at all. He called in Frankie immeadiately... Frankie ran to the room in case something horrifying had happened. Lucy and Morris came along too whilst the other three rested in the living quarters – they

1

were playing chess. Morris was an tanned guy, he had fluffy black hair, long of course. He was wearing the same orange jumpsuit but he had one button loose showing his black and white checkered shirt. Lucy on the other hand had a blonde ponytail – female. She had a blue collored and white material jumpsuit; this was the captain of the ship.

Morris ran into the room shortly behind Lucy and Frankie. The Robots eyes glowed like a torch and started to cut up Jimmy, they found a small computer chip inside. Removing it brought Jimmy's kidney with it but it also helped revive him. Somehow the shadow creature had planted a deadchip inside the patient and attached to a body part. These evolved humans had their kidneys close to the heart – was he trying to grab his heart to shut him down forever? Atleast he was still alive. The Robot ran another diagnostic to see if a cure was makable for this chip, a kind of anti-virus device. And then the second attack began...

The three left-alone crewmembers were visited by the horrors of the shadowy creature. The three members were known as the half-ccuao gang. They formed because of their love for games, whether it be Chess or Rocket Science Rocket Creator Simulator twenty-fifty-four. The one at the computer desk, managing the spaceship as the pilot was known as Samuel J. Piloet Jr. -a complicated name, I know. But he was all into rocket science, He came on this mission just to test out his piloting skills. He got into piloting because of his father. He named his son a slight alteration of the word pilot 'Piloet' just remove the O. and he lived up to his name of course. "Best on the planet" they said in the articles last week or "Just earned another gold medal" I just reckon his doing it for the money... Anyway onto another subject

The Second crewmember sitting in the main living quarters also known as the lounge was the white team

2

playing chess. Her name was Juliette Huit or Julie Eight (Huit means Eight in french; she has french origin to be exact but we are sterring around from the point here) She wore a bright green headset and she had mildly brown hair.

What sets her apart from the other crewmembers is here weird origin. She is french but she is also african-american. Now just to claify, thats not racist, Im just associating her colour skin into a category – not racist. She can not speak fluent french but she does knock off some one offs when she can. Just the other day she went up to one of the other crewmembers and exclaimed, "Je m'appelle, Julie, we we!" the other crewmember; the receiving side just though she was talking giberish, gave her a weird look and walked off with the box he was holding. Morris hasn't hang around her much since then but I understand why.

And before we get to the final person of the ship, I'd like to say I DIDN'T FORGET TO MENTION WHAT SAMUEL LOOKS LIKE. See, Samuel doesn't like being described or even be looked out, his not social or anything – he doesn't even like the fame his gotten; just piloting. He evens tries to hide being seen by wearing black hoddies and pure black leggings. But finally, we have Johnathon. Johnyboy as they call him doesn't like dressing in an orange jumpsuit, nothing like that. He walks around in a pure white tank-top – bare in mind that there is many tears in it and stains from the packed dinners his spilled down it, never washes it; never takes it off, not any try to clean up the spills. He even had a bit of sausage from last year he 'accidentally' dropped on there.

That took a while to explain but lets continue where we paused... start : The three left-alone crewmembers were visited by the horrors of the shadowy creature. He creeped in, not making a sound. Samuel was to busy playing his new

3

piloting video game and the other two were focused on winning their match of chess. Julie frantically moved the white queen up six squares, catching his own queen. Julie already had two other of his porns there, She had checkmated little Johny. She even added in a "I won... You lost..." song to add to the fact that Johnathon lost the match.

Now the shadow was crawling frantically through the halls of the space shuttle, he was right behind Julie, and Johny, being the bad guy he is saw the creature, his draw dropped but he tried to hide the suprise as it was going to Julie, not him. He decided not to help due to the bullying he had received over the reasons. Julie screamed loudly and fell to the floor. Samuel looked over; glancing for a second. He saw what happened, took off his head set and ran over.

He quickly lifted her up and ran to find the others down the corridoor.

Now Johnathon and the Shadow were left alone.. The Shadow winked at Johnathon and flew away. Johny's eyes glew red, His body became more fatter and started to become transparent, He was now one of them – It seemed he had been evil from the beginging if you look closely **screenshots of previous scenes with new voiceover saying, "See Johny in the background, red pure eyes and an evil smile crawling up his face... DEFINETLY EVIL"**

It seemed as if Morris and the others already heard the screams as they came running down the corridoor as fast as he was to them. They paused in the hallway checking if Julie was alright. Meanwhile Johny-ghost sneaked into the medical room and possessed the medical robot, making it to, evil! Morris and Samuel took Julie to the medical room whilst Lucy and Frankie went to the orignal room to check on what Johnathon had been using this valued time for.

4

And it came to a suprise that he was gone. He never moved. They were very consurned. "Jimmy is nearly dead, Julie might be dead and now John has gone." She spoke to herself; But Frankie replied anyhow, "We need to check the camras... It might also show us what might of happened to Jimmy and Julie... so they headed to the security office down the hallway. They could really use a DOCTOR right now...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO : THE DOCTOR

Frankie and Lucy stopped in confusion when a gust of wind blew in their face. There was no wind in space they thought but then a blue box, a police public call box from nearly ninety years ago from their point of view appeared before them. Relics they thought they were, Back from sixty-three. We'll catch that and sell it they both thought.

A Man came from the box, It was the doctor, his grey and short hair came flashing out, his very regonisable face sculpt and facial positions and of course, his most popular flashing purple suit, to match the colour of the box of course.

Following the old man came a young mid-twenties girl, Clara her name be. Wearing a black and yellow checkered dress and greeny-blue (although most promidently green) boots.

They suspicously wondered and pondered who they could be but came to no conclusion. Frankie thought maybe the medic sent a distress call, So in the conclusion, he nailed it down to that possibility, So without any questions, he said dryly, "Come With Me" Lucy, the Doctor and Clara followed on behind him. They got to the medic bay but Samuel and Morris had been murdered somehow. There were 4 bodies currently in the room, When the doctor got there, he imspected. Frankie told him the story and he scanned the bodies. All four of them dead, Julie, Samuel,

5

Morris and Jimmy. Lucy then explained that they are the only ones left. Expect Johny of course who is missing.

The Doctor came to the conclusion Johny must be causing the deaths OR he has died already. Frankie then explained that they were going to check the security and saw what happened. But they didn't. In the little time he had, The johny-ghost quickly sprinted down the hallway and deleted all security footage of himself and the previous sneaky ghosts managed to crawl under the vents, enabling the deadly gas pipes. Now what would they do?

Frankie noticed the smoke whizzling around the corridors and rooms and warned Lucy immeadiately. He was as scared as a fly to a spider. He ran to the door control panel in the main living quarters, closing the door, but that wasn't enough. The Doctor and Clara were closed off behind with the smoke with no means of escape, the gas was looking through the vents continuously and the ghosts were quickly travelling to the area they were in... They were done for...

But before we finish, lets mention the details spread across the room. In the South of the room was the two connecting doors and in the middle a wall with a panel. The first electronic door was a bright burgundy colour, with an extended panel every fifty-six milimetres. There were segments, one with attachable plates to the other. It was duplicated to be on the other side. On top of the doors was a big red button; the closed door had it glowing with a few LED lights behind it, whilst the open door had the mundane texture – no lighting what so ever.

There was a rough-textured-police-tape-wiring above the doors and middle section and it appeared inbetween the doorframes and the middle-panel system. The walls were the colour dark grey & navy mixed with a touch of white in

6

there. The other, more commons parts of the wall were a lush light grey colour.

Then if we return to the story... we see the new companions of the doctor, walking back as the deadly ghosts flew closer. Frankie, in his imagination, pictured the ghost flying up to him and kicking him in his knee, disolving it into sand, he would then melt – but of course, this wasn't reality. Lucy imagined as if she was a scuba diver, and she was in a submarine; and a hole burst in the steel plates around her. She was submerged and out of nowhere, a ghost flew towards her and sucked out her soul like a dementor from Harry Potter. She snapped back to reality and quickly mentional, "Expelliarmus" as if she were still imagining things.

During the times they were imagining and hallucinating, the doctor had already snapped out his Sonic Screwdriver and started to open the door. He started with the corner of this hexagonal metal contraption. Clara then **as she coughed from the smoke** checked her phone. It was set to the around fifty years after the current time they were in – which was already two thousand years ahead of themselves. She read to the doctor, "All of them, all of the crewmembers... are dead in the future" the Doctor's mouth dropped as he stopped. Clara then replied to herself, "but you can still save them... can't you?"

"No Clara, I can't."

"Yes... Yes you can, you alter time all the TIME!"

"not this time, you've read it... It's fixed in time, unchangable from the events"

"But Doctor..." Clara was starting to cry as the Doctor teared up himself. He wanted to save them, but he couldn't; he was even sadder when he realised the Ghosts had screamed. They had eaten...

7


End file.
